


As Long As You're There

by Kaimu



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Brian asks Michael to marry him out of nowhere, they're not dating first or anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Ryosato on LJ

_"I never would have made it without you."_

**That's so true...If you weren't there for me everytime Jack hit me, then...**

"Deep down, you still love me best." *shove*

**Your eyes told me it was true. I'm still the one you love best.**

"I guess that's what you do when the love of your life marry's someone else."

**You just ignored what I said... I guess that's just part of the little game we have played for years.**

"We have been friends for so long, we can easily stop being friends too."

**No...I don't want our friendship to end.**

"The Brian and Mikey show is over."

**How can it be over when it hasn't even started yet?**

"I'm moving to Tibet. Ben needs me there."

**I need you too, Mikey.**

"Goodbye, Bri."

**No!**

"No matter where I go or who I'm with, I'll always love you."

**Stop quoting me. Just stay.**

"It's better for both of us..."

**No! It's not!**

"I hope you'll be happy..."

**No, I won't. Don't go, Mikey. Don't you dare fucking leave me! Mikey... Mikey!**

~~++~~

"MIKEY!"

With a jolt, Brian sat upright in bed, knocking into something. Or better said, someone.

When he looked to his side, he saw Justin sitting there, staring at him with wide, tearful blue eyes.

"Fuck." Brian muttered, "How long this time?"

"The last five minutes," Justin's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Fuck," Brian muttered again and rubbed at his face. "Sorry. Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

Brian groaned and tried to reach out to the boy, but he stopped when he saw the warning glare in his eyes.

"What do you want, Justin?"

"I want you to ask Michael to stay."

"Justin..."

"Not for me, Ted or Emmett. Not even for Debbie. For you, Bri. I want you to stop him from leaving, for you."

"I can't, Justin. It's over between me and Mikey. He made that very clear."

Justin laughed, pained and humorless, "If there's one thing I've learned since I met you and Michael, it is that, whatever it is between you two, it's never over. No matter what either of you say."

Brian sat up a little higher again, "What do you want me to do?"

Justin bent over the bed and opened the top drawer of the nightstand. He came back up,, holding a little black velvet box.

"Justin..." Brian whispered, feeling a lump starting to form in his throat.

"I want you to give this ring to the rightful owner of your heart."

Lost for words, Brian pulled the boy into his arms and let him cry. If he lost some tears as well, well no one was gonna know. Except for Justin, but the boy knew when to keep a secret.

"So," Justin said, "Off to the airport then?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah. But first I have to take a shower and make a very expensive phonecall."

Justin smiled as Brian leaned in for one last kiss, probably the last ever, then watched him walk into his bathroom.

Justin knew he did the right thing. Even though his heart was breaking.

He just couldn't  see Brian suffer anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

"Michael!"

Michael stopped hugging his mom and turned around to see Justin running up to them. Michael couldn't help but to look for the man who would usually follow Justin, feeling disappointed when there was no one.

"Hey Boy Wonder," Michael said fondly as he gave the boy a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You thought you could leave without saying goodbye to me?" Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Michael laughed, "What a fool I was to be thinking that."

Grinning, Justin enveloped Michael into another hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

Michael smiled, "I'm gonna miss you too."

Michael's flight was called off through the intercom and Michael took his handbagage to leave, waving at his friends and mother one last time.

Right before he showed his ticket to the airhostess at the gate, a very familiar voice came through the intercom and Michael dropped his bag, frozen to the ground.

"Michael Charles Novotny. Don't you dare get on that plane."

Emmett gasped and put his hand in front of his mouth, so did Debby. The only two people who seemed remotely calm were Ted and Justin, the latter looking a mix between happy and sad. 

Suddenly the screens on the wall next to the gate changed and they all showed the face of one Brian Kinney.

"Mikey," Brian's voice sounded again, "I know that it has taken me fucking long to say this, but, I love you and I can't let you leave. You're the one who keeps me grounded. My rock through my whole shitty life. I called Ben and explained it to him. He understood. Yes, it hurt him, just like it hurt Justin, but he understands."

Michael looked at Justin, who gave him a teary smile.

"You've always been the exception."

Michael hugged Justin again, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Then he heard his mom and Emmett gasp and his eyes went to one of the screens again. He completely froze when he saw Brian holding a little black box in his hand, holding it out in front of the camera. Then Justin had to grab him before he fell to the floor as Brian opened the box and the ring was shown.

"Michael Charles Novotny," Brian's emotion filled voice piped up again, "Will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

By now, everyone was staring at Michael and his group's direction. Michael didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind him until he heard that voice again, this time right behind him and not through the intercom anymore.

"Mikey," Brian almost whispered, bending down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

The whole LAX airport hall went deadly quiet, all waiting for Michael's answer. As he turned around Michael didn't have to think long about his answer. 

So, inside a full airport waiting hall, tears streaming down his face, Michael breathed out the only answer that evre came to his mind.

"Yes. Yes I will."

Brian's face broke out in that smile that was known as his 'Mikey smile'. The one that was reserved only for Michael. Standing up, he swooped Michael in his arms and kissed him senseless.

Cheers erupted from the whole crowd, Debbie's voice booming above them all with a "About fucking time!" and "You better take good care of my baby, Kinney!"

Laughing, Michael and Brian pulled away and let the congratulations from their friends, the airport staff and complete strangers flow over them. Accepting them all with equal grins on their faces.

As Michael left the airport, not to get on his plane but to go home with Brian, all he could think was;

"Fucking finally."


End file.
